stephen_and_michael_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon RP Tropes
A YMMV for audience reactions much like the ones on TVTropes (the audience being the RPers themselves): Aborted Arc: This tends to happen a lot due to changes in opinions and character direction. * The subplot with Ledan was supposed to go somewhere after his supposed death. It never did. Anti-Climax Boss: Major Cross was sadly one, and this became one of the major criticisms of Iron Skies: ''the final battle was so underwhelming especially considering the fight against Gitor prior. * The battle with Elvis at the end of ''Hail to the King ''was one, though this was an intentional example. * Much like Major Cross, the Nigel battle at the end of ''Gardust Crusaders ''can be considered one of these. Ass Pull: When any new character pulls an unforeshadowed ability out of nowhere to help them in a battle, it falls into this. Notable examples include Iris' stand at the end of ''Gardust Crusaders ''and Rin and AA's evolved auras at their wedding battle. Awesome McCoolname: Lilith's full name is "Lilith Aphrodite Crowley." * Doctor Eugene Gaylord Menace Doom, if only for how ludicrously over-the-top it is. Base-Breaking Character: * New!Dahlia was this for a while; see Broken Base below for why. * Flapjack has also been this at many points in his appearance due to some of his running gags, such as Gunjack and the $20 gag, as well as his constant referencing of retconned info. However, he has since overcome this to a stellar degree. * Io, especially when it comes to Michael's opinions on him. Arguments about him tend to get heated. * Endgegner was this during Klein's arc, but he has since gotten much, much better. * Peter, to Michael. This is mostly because Michael preferred him as an amusing reoccuring joke character, but the joke was tossed aside so Rob could immediately adopt him and turn him into "Sweet adopted child #569003." Big Lipped Alligator Moment: A scene referencing a Spanish Billy & Mandy comic meme that came out of nowhere in the middle of a scene and was neevr mentioned again surely counts. * The appearance of the Sentence Eater also counts, as it was incredibly weird even by the lab's standards. * Every single time Samara appears is technically this. Broken Base: * Robot Hoot. Some love it and think it's cute, others think it's one of the most poorly written romances in the entire RP. * ''Gardust Crusaders: Either it was a decent, if flawed arc, or it was an absolute mess of grimdark bullshit, asspulls, and OP characters. It is worth noting the arc's creator holds the latter opinion. * Love & War's actual tournament is a big point of contention; were the fights well done all things considered, or were they vastly overshadowed by the fascinating subplots? * Some Stands end up being this, like Flapjack's and Romeo's. * The Endiscourse of Klein/Endgegner's character arc. Was it a solid, emotional storyline for the characters, or was it an absolute mess where everyone acted OOC and was a jerk to an abused child for no reason? This is notable as it is really only Curio who holds the latter opinion, everyone else's views vary. * The Dahliascourse: Anything involving New!Dahlia and the retcons done to Gardust!Dahlia is another sticking point for Curio, though this has since died down as time went on. * The Peterscourse and the Broom Closetscoure that came after. * Every time a mun attempts to kill a character leads to this. Care Bear Stare: What Iris did at the end of Gardust Crusaders, ''and to some extent what Anchor Arms did at the end of ''Yveltal Proto-Arc. Complete Monster: * General Gitor Hollenfeuer is a sadistic Nazi who spent over 70 years raising a Nazi army on the moon. He created strict breeding programs, d evouring and slaughtering those who weren't up to snuff and torturing and abusing the others until they became stronger. He even did this to his own son, experimenting on Klein to turn him into the ultimate Nazi superweapon. Even after his supposed death, he reappeared and tortured his sons who he had already caused emotional destruction for. A sick, s adistic monster with no morals and little care even for his own child, Gitor's ultimate fate of being erased from existence is fitting. * Yuriko is a brutal serial killer who has sex with her victim's corpses. As if that wasn't enough, she has a sick obsession with Champ, and has had one ever since childhood, where she would frequently fight and beat him to the point of near death. * Todd Zsasz is a sadistic pimp and serial killer who will devour and eat his own prostitutes and the competition's. He kicks the shit out of Bennas, forces him to have sex with woman, and occasionally rapes him for his own amusement. He also cut Bennas badly and frequently, leading to Bennas body being covered in scars. Whereas Top Dolla is a generally nice guy and Mack is a pathetic scumbag but ultimately slightly sympathetic due to his fate, Zsasz is as horrible and irredeemable as his namesake. * Mel was a monstrous serial killer who collected eyes, which gave her magical powers based on their species due to an inherent ability. She killed Champ's mother and ripped out his father's eye, and spent the rest of her life relentlessly tracking her down so she could kill the one who got away. Cruel, merciless, and near emotionless, Mel even slaughtered the Yveltal egg simply to become a powerful death god. Early Installment Weirdness: Due to how the RP changes over time, there is a lot of this. Notable examples include: * The RP began as nothing but Q&As and sex comedy. Melody had sex with just about everyone, Iris was in a relationship with her trainer, and more weirdness like that was the norm. * Riza was originally named Kagero. This was later changed to Oboro, and then finally Riza. For the first few arcs she was also in a relationship with Setsuna, who was not a woman and was instead named Takumi. * Pickle and Trixie were originally half-assed Woopa clones. * Lilith, Nadia, and Mina all had no characterization and thus were killed off. Then they all came back better, with varying levels of retcon. Eldritch Abomination: Since this is Pokemon, it is a given this trope would show up, but DAVE seemingly takes the cake. Not only is he some ancient being who existed in the universe before this one, he takes the form of the already bizarre Sigilyph. Ensemble Darkhorse: * Lilith and Flapjack are both hugely popular with RPers nowadays, which is surprising considering they started life as a flat character and an obnoxious jokester, respectively. * Out of the child characters, Pickle, Velvet, and Trixie are the most beloved. * Dr. Menace was originally supposed to be a minor annoyance who would show up on occasion; response to him was so positive he became a mainstay of the RP. * Any one of Dr. Menace's henchmen tend to qualify, but special mention must go to Seuss. * Out of all the assassins who debuted in We Are the Champions, ''Yuriko seems to be the most popular. * Ferkle's Funky Bus that blares the Spider-Man 2 Pizza Theme bass boosted is seen as something of an ironic badass. * Despite his limited appearences, Taco is this. * Gerlinde became this almost immediately after her death. * Fuckhands McMike is one of the most beloved legendaries. * Revenant was adored by everyone shortly after she first appeared, mostly for her chipper attitude and love of being hugged. * Tickle followed in her sister Pickle's path by becoming adored immediately. * Ahmanet became this shortly after making her entrance in Hell; she soon redeemed the entire channel with her presence. Evil, Inc.: Dr. Menace's Skull Island lair is easily a type 3, though it may be an aversion as Menace is not quite evil. Fantasy Kitchen Sink: Considering all the Pokemon gods as well as all Earth religions are somehow true, this is definitely in play. Then again, this trope is true of the Pokemon franchise in general. Friend to Bugs: As there are many lovable Bug-Types on the island, this is a given. For an example that is both meta and in-universe, nearly everyone adores Soleil. Friendy Tickle Torture: How Tarzan tends to win his battles. I Love the Dead: Yuriko. In-Series Nickname: Morticia has the unfortunate moniker of "Baconator" given to her by AA. * Drake calls Willow "Hot Stuff" and Trixie "Sprinkle." * Pickle calls Debra "Lint Brush." * Maya is called "Mimi" by both Sylvia and Pickle; likewise, Sylvia is called "Sylvie" by Maya and some others. * Most people close to Flapjack call him "Flappy," save for Pickle, who calls him "Pancake." * Flapjack calls Dahlia "Dolly." * Dahlia and Lyn have both been known to call Lilith "Lily." Maybe Magic, Maybe Mundane: Champ's hallucination of Jesus and Lilith. Champ was in fact drunk and filled with hallucinogenic poison... but at the same time, Jesus did show him the one person he needed to hear from, and who accurately predicted that Lilith was going to call him. Then again, it could have merely been coincidence, and Champ's mind telling and showing him exactly what he needed to hear. Michael says either interpreation is equally valid. Meaningful Name: Lots of them. * Prim's last name, Cluain, is Irish for "Deception." This is doubly meaningful as it not only references the comic where she got her name and species from, it also works as a descriptor for how she assassinates people. * Dahlia and Sakura have the last name Glede, which is Norwegian for "Happiness," which is ironic for Dahlia and perfect for Sakura. * Gitor Hollenfeuer, as detailed under Names to Run Away from Really Fast. * Fritz Bohnen's last name is German for "Beans," referencing his former habit of farting. * Gerlinde's last name is a corruption of the German word "Wichsen," which means "jack off." * Hannah's last name is Filipino for "blow." Memetic Mutation: * "X... I'm bi." This came from the infamous coming out scene of Rin; she actually said "I'm... I'm bi," but it was mutated into "Luna... I'm bi" and then further snowcloned from there. * Gunjack: Flapjack with a gun, which spawned Gun!Tangle and Gun!Pickle. Widely considered a dead meme after Flapjack's infamous battle with Sirius in ''Love & War. * "It's a girl!" Spawned from the infamous torture scene in Gardust Crusaders ''where Dahlia exploded a pregnant woman. * NOMOM/NOPAPA: Every time Lilith has angst over her parents, expect people to add reactions that spell this out. * "Why couldn't X make me feel this way?" Based on an infamous moment where Fiora said "Why couldn't Ducky make me feel this way?" when the Robot Hoot ship started. * SPLORK! Pickle's most famous sound effect, which she makes when she is squeezed. Expect it to be spelled out whenever she is squeezed. Names to Run Away from Really Fast: General Gitor Hollenfeuer; his first name is a reference to King Ghidorah, his last name is German for "Hellfire." Narm: As no one here is a professional writer, this tends to happen a lot. Notable examples include: * A lot of Vimir's early characterization led to this, particularly the scene where he breaks down and screams in impotent rage after Charlie died... a woman he barely knew for more than a few days. Other examples include his unforeshadowed lusting after Fatale and a lot of his dialogue, though he has since improved. * Lilith asking Champ if she could join an orgy... and then going off about her problems with their relationship. It was as awkwardly done as it sounds. * Bategon's Wangst over his backstory in the ice cream shop scene with Lucia. * Greg's 'death' scene. He dropped into ''We Are the Champions, ''dumped a bunch of exposition, and then was promptly beaten by Mel and presumed dead. He was never foreshadowed and seemingly came out of nowhere. * Fabre's battle with Neria and the activation of his new special powers led to one of the cringiest, edgiest moments ever seen in the RP. * The Pikaboo Torture scene is this to some, as it is so unrelentingly grimdark as to be completely impossible to take seriously. A lot of ''Gardust Crusaders ''was like this. Narm Charm: * Vimir's sword. Does it make sense for a Fire/Psychic Pokemon to be bringing a weapon into battle? No. Does it seem useful in comparison to other people's powers. No. Is it still pretty cool? Well... yeah. * Much like the movie it's named after, ''Iron Skies ''takes the idea of moon Nazis and makes it work. * Milfhunter Maxim, full stop. The man runs on sheer narm charm. * John Smith is a similar case. He is an uber-patriotic Braviary who is clearly a riff on Captain America, and yet he is still as awesome as you can imagine. * The fact that Funny Valentine is president of Unova and Ivo Robotnik his VP only manages to work because everything else is so awesomely silly. The same goes for other weird characters like Arthur Mozzarelli, Martin Johnson, and Judge Dredd. * Fuckhands McMike runs on the sheer absurdity of a primal ocean god ending every sentence with "I'm Fuckhands McMike!" * The ultimate example of this is Io's final scene. After talking with Fiona and Fabre, he reveals that the Io they saw was just a Double Team clone. ''"It was a hologram" ''jokes abounded in the OOC. * Most of Vimir's dialogue tends to be this, but seeing as he's an awkward dork, it works out. One-Scene Wonder:Due to the nature of the RP, this happens a lot. The most notable ones are listed below. * Hinoka tends to be this whenever she shows up in an arc; she definitely leaves an impression. * The characters Kit-Kat and Charlie both started out as one-off jokes that were later developed into characters. * Henry Mozzarelli is another one who shows up very infrequently, popping up in two arcs for a single scene. Judge Dredd also qualifies. * Taco is perhaps the ultimate example of this: he appeared only during ''Love & War ''and then disappeared, with Tierney saying she had no plans to bring him back. He was then voted her most popular male character. * Kirk the Killer, a Crobat criminal who appeared in ''Hail to the King, ''is remembered for his single appearance in which he attacked Sylvia, Maya, and Pickle while they road on Spirit's back and was subsequently gibbed by Stone Edge. * The spirits that appeared to Xander, Jeanne, Marion, Logan, Sylvia, and Maya on the island when they searched for Pickle only got one scene each, but all of them managed to be memorable. Special mention must go to Rosa, Freya, and Wolverine, who are all characters who have little likelihood of showing up again. Only Known By Their Nickname: Anchor Arms is obviously not his real name, but as he was abandoned as a child, it is the only name he is known by. * Champ is also known only as "Champ." Despite meeting his father, his real name has never yet been revealed. Poison is Evil: Totally averted for the most part; there are a lot of genuinely sweet and good characters who are Poison-Type such as Nadia. Characters like Nigel tend to be the exceptions that prove the rule. Rescued from the Scrappy Heap: * New!Dahlia, deapite a rocky start, quickly became one of Michael's most popular characters due to a more tragic backstory and a legitimately heartwarming relationship with Flapjack. * Fabre, while never outright hated, definitely rose up quickly after getting a lot of development, a redemption arc, and an adorable romance with Fiona. He's now on most RPer's favorite lists. * Flapjack is truly the ultimate example of this, rising from nothing but grating jokes to being at the heart of a truly emotional romance and some genuinely funny and badass moments. Most people now rank him as one of their favorites. * HowlIris started off as rather forced and rocky, but the dinner scene at The Spicy Maractus won most people over. Averted later, as the relationship was dissolved. * Pickle started off as a poor man's Woopa; after befriending Xander, she became a much more fleshed out character and won over many of the RPers. * Luna of all people was rescued after being given to Kat, who gave her a serious personality overhaul. * A minor example, but some went from wanting Bennas to die to feeling a little bit bad for him after some of his tragic backstory was revealed. * Karate Bob had the fastest turnaround ever, going from a poorly executed joke to a defender of the weak in the span of two scenes. The Scrappy: Mary is perhaps the biggest example in the entire RP. A Mawile who repressed her sex addiction except when she Mega Evolved, she was played by Sweed, and took part in a horrible, cringeworthy scene where she ended up seducing Diancie, topped with an awful sex narration. The scene made Sweed hate the character and he eventually just ended retconning her existence, having the scene edited down to having Regis roll over and kill her. Shout Out: Far too many to ever hope to list. Most of them can be found on the seperate character's pages under Trivia. Slipping a Mickey: Alice attempted to do this by getting Nadia to drink a potion that would make her gay. It didn't work out that way. So Okay, It's Average: The general opinion of ''Iron Skies. ''While few will outright call it bad, it is regarded as very unmemorable and unfocused, with the Major Cross fight and John Smith's lack of presecence being major points against it... though the Menace & Susan vs. Megadeth fight, the fight with General Gitor, and the introduction of Klein, Fritz, Elesa, and Argis tend to be looked on far more favorably. Tear Jerker: * The moment when Armand forgot Nadia's name during ''Love & War. * The scene where General Gitor tortures Klein and Endgegner into evolving. The following fight, with Endgegner completely devoid of emotion and attacking his loved ones, is equally depressing. * Bennas, while a total jerkass, had a very rough life: he was a prostitute working under Todd Zsasz, a sadistic pimp and serial killer who had no qualms about murdering and eating his own hookers a nd who used Bennas like a punching bag and forced him to have sex with money. Then, after Bennas found one person who cared about him, that man betrayed him and tossed him aside. It doesn't excuse his douchiness, but it's ahrd not to feel a little sorry for him. * The fight where Ryuji had to battle her brother Darkstar's reanimated corpse. * Gerlinde's death scene was rather sad. * Dahlia's entire life is basically a heavy mixture of Nightmare Fuel and Tearjerker moments. At least, until she met Flapjack. Troubled Production: A lot of the arcs can end up like this. Big examples include Love & War, ''which progressed at a snail's pace, hurriedly ended several subplots anticlimactically, and had a very weak ending and ''We Are the Champions, ''which suffered from a lot of overplanning (though the end result is still regarded to be awesome). What Could Have Been: There is '''a lot '''of this. * Dahlia was originally meant to stay a villain, stay married to Mel, and die in Sectonia during a heroic sacrifice where she gave up her immortality to save her step-sister Nadia. * Due to Unis's tendency to drop characters, one can't help but wonder what they could have been down the line. * The Ledan subplot was going to have him come back fromd eath as Letdowner, a cyborg parody of Sundowner from ''Metal Gear Rising. '' * Iris was originally going to pull the Honedge out of the stone in the proto-arc, which would foreshadow her arc. As Polt did it instead, it radically altered what ''Gardust Crusaders ''ended up being. * Nigel's name was originally going to be 'Ego' due to being partially based on what little was known about ''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 ''at the time. While he was turned into a combination of Tim Curry and Dio, funnily enough his character and story arc involving Iris turned out to be incredibly close to the story of ''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. * Anchor Arms's training under the Tapu was meant to be onscreen, and he was originally going to come back as a spiritual monk-type character. Needless to say, this was scrapped very early on for the better. * Sweed was originally going to play Larry, but scheduling conflicts led to Michael playing him instead. Category:Pokemon RP